


Angels Will Die

by Yamiga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: At first, Draco was happy when he figured out about the growing life inside of him. But things started to change. He couldn't tell the boy that the Dark Lord was destined to kill, that the child was his...that the child was Harry Potter's. So Draco did what he had to do, to save Harry...he killed the child inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Will Die

Draco was part devastated when he figured out, but at the same time he was happy. The way things were going, he could have considered it as a curse or a blessing. Either way, he was nearing the border line of becoming a Death Eater and he was pregnant. He was pregnant with Harry Potter's child, and that made everything a whole lot worse.  
  
He had to keep it a secret from most of the Slytherins, and for a while he considered hiding it from his two best friends, Pansy and Blaise. But he couldn't, they would be able to tell that there was something wrong. And aside from that point, they'd be able to help him. So regardless of what they would say, what they would make him feel...he had to listen. He had to figure out something before the Death Eaters found out about him.  
  
Draco spoke to both Pansy and Blaise. The three were the only ones in the Common Room at the time, making it perfect for Draco to tell everything. He only looked at the dancing flames as he talked, not wanting to see the reaction of his friend's.  
  
"Do your mother and father know yet?" Pansy asked, after Draco had finished talking. His head was turned away from her, as he stared into the fire place.  
"No." He breathed. "And I can't tell them."  
"Does Harry know." Blaise sounded agitated. "Because if he doesn't_" "No he doesn't." Draco snapped, and faced Blaise. "I can't tell him."  
  
"Why not?" Pansy clenched the edge of her skirt. "It's as much his responsibility as it is yours."  
"Do you think he would accept it?" Draco's voice was pleading. "I know they wouldn't, his friends. Ron, Hermione...they whole lot of them. I could never tell him."  
  
Blaise's voice became hushed as he leaned in to talk to the other two. "Has Bellatrix figured this out...has the Dark Lord? They will not be happy, once they figure out that this is Harry Potter's child. And do not say that they won't figure out_"  
"Hush." Pansy stood. "We will figure something out. The Holidays are close, perhaps you can avoid going home...you can stay with one of us." She dusted off her skirt. "It's nearly time to eat, the Great Hall should be full. And let's try...let's try to keep this from Harry."  
  
That day ended quicker than normal, much to Draco's pleasure. He didn't wish for it to be long mainly because he was avoiding Harry, not that the brunette seemed to care. Their relationship was currently up and down.  
The two, before this, had gotten into some sort of argument that sent Harry storming away. Perhaps it was due to mood swings, but nevertheless...Harry's friends would not let Draco anywhere near him.  
  
That night, he stared up at the stone ceiling in his dorm room and just began to think. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask, so many questions that needed answering but he only had limited knowledge. For example...how did this happen to him?  
  
He remembered his Aunt, Bellatrix, and the Dark Lord forcing him to perform spells way beyond his knowledge. He would cast spell after spell, everyday with the many Death Eater's laughing at his flaws and failures. He would look at his father for support, but he would turn away and his mother...his mother, she couldn't do anything.  
  
It proved that not all the spells Draco was forced to perform were fruitless, but this one was just long term.  
  
Weeks drew on and the Christmas break became closer and Draco's contact with Harry became almost a memory. The brunette wouldn't even stop to look at him, he'd only talk to the rest of his friend's. It was almost as if Draco didn't exist, at least to Harry. However, this proved to be exactly what Pansy and Blaise wanted.  
However, Draco still had strong feelings for Harry, feelings that he couldn't ignore. He knew that it would be child's play, to nearly expose his growing secret, but he just wanted to see Harry before things got out of hand.  
  
That morning Draco was feeling sick. Within the span of two hours, he had thrown up about three times, resulting in a pale appearance.  
  
"Stay in bed! Don't go to class!" Pansy warned.  
"No," Draco barely managed, as he put his cloak on. "I have to go..." His mind was cloudy, he felt like he could spill over at any moment. "Thank you Pansy." He said, giving her a hopeless look, before he left the dorm.  
  
He went out, through the filled hallways and all the way into the freezing corridor.  
  
He saw the way that students stared at him, with the same judgemental eyes. Even those in his own house looked at him in disappointment and in shame.  
Death Eater...That's what they thought of him as, and who was he to tell them they were wrong. Wasn't it true? Didn't he wear the mark on his arm to prove it? Everything about him, everything that they said...was true. As much as he wanted to tell them no, as much as he wanted to prove them wrong, he couldn't.  
And now, he held the child, of the very boy that he was supposed to hate, the boy that the Dark Lord was supposed to kill.  
So what was Draco to do? Would he run away, and raise the child by himself, would he tell his parents? No, that would be too risky. Lucius would be sure to report it to Bellatrix, or The Dark Lord. He could possibly tell Narcissa, but the fear of putting her life at risk overcame him almost instantly.  
  
The options before her, were become more and more dim but the solution was becoming clearer and clearer, no matter how many times he tried to push it out of his mind.  
  
After class had let out, Draco spotted Harry in the corridor, almost waiting as the people cleared out. Feeling a burst of faith, Draco headed towards him, making sure that nobody was around.  
  
"Harry..." He breathed, tightening his green scarf around his neck. The brunette looked up at him in confusion before nodding. "I just wanted to say_"  
"Save it, Draco." Harry held a pale hand up. "I know what you're going to say and I wanted to tell you that, it's not your fault."  
Draco felt his heart lighten up. "Really?" His eyes were wide.  
"Really and because of this Draco," Harry sighed. "We should stay away from each other."  
Draco then felt his heart stop, and slowly but suddenly there was a dry lump in the back of his throat. He stared at Harry with a look of fear in dismay in his eyes...  
But I have your child inside of me! He wanted to say, but the words didn't come out. He just stared into Harry's green eyes and simply asked, "Why?". He tried to fight back tears forming in his own. "Is it...is it your friends?" He asked, shaking just a bit.  
"No!" Harry yelled. "Don't bring them into this!" Draco felt taken back at this, as if he had offended Harry.  
"I get it...you don't need to tell me." Draco said, turning around before Harry could say anything else. As he walked away, he heard the brunette calling out for him, but that only caused him to walk faster.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a firm grasp on his arm, forcing him to turn around. He didn't have time to react as he turned around and looked into Harry's eyes.  
Their lips pressed together for a split second before Draco broke the embrace, with tears in his eyes.  
"Stop it! If you hate me then leave me alone!"  
Draco didn't walk away, he ran away from Harry, ran away from the person he believed he loved the most.  
  
The weeks that followed after that were subtle as the Holidays grew ever closer. As his own figure grew, he made sure to keep himself covered up and hidden. So far, buttoning up his cloak seemed to do him some good, but his attitude had changed, towards his friends.  
  
In Potions, both he and Daphne Greengrass were paired up as partners. Because of the recent rumors being spread about him, Daphne didn't seem to want to cooperate. Whenever he tried to yell at her to do her part of the project, she'd react badly by attempting to tell the professor that he was trying to harm her.  
This became so annoying and irritating, that Pansy stood up and didn't hesitate to slap Daphne Greengrass across the face. Whether or not she'd receive a detention, she did not know because she left that class room right after that, leaving Blaise to work on his project alone.  
  
Draco, as usual ate outside in the frost air, next to him, Pansy sat eating some of her food. The two, or at least Pansy, ate slowly while looking at all the students walking around the campus grounds. Draco on the other hand felt nauseous, in fact even looking at food made his stomach turn.  
  
"You have to eat." Pansy urged. "You know that your baby needs food."  
Draco felt himself shiver when he heard the word baby. He was growing, his child was growing, but he didn't want it. Not now, not if he was by himself. He couldn't provide for it, he couldn't offer it a home...  
  
"Draco!" The voice was distant but both the Slytherins turned around when they heard it. Walking towards them, was the bushy haired Hermione Granger, and she didn't look happy.  
"Be nice." Draco warned.  
"We'll see." Pansy said, as Hermione stood before them.  
  
"What did you do to Harry?" She asked, and there were tears in her eyes.  
"Excuse me you mud_" Draco held his hand out and stood, facing Hermione. "We broke up." He admitted.  
"But you said something to him, to hurt him didn't you! Because you were angry!" Hermione yelled. Draco could practically feel Pasy erupting behind him.  
"He broke up with me because he had you and the rest of his friend's in mind. He saw that our relationship was...was ruining his friendships and_"  
Hermione slapped Draco, almost causing him to fall over into the hard, brittle grass. "Don't you dare try to put this on Harry!" She yelled.  
"And how about this, bitch!?" Pansy stood on her feet, and quickly yet full of power, he firm fist clashed into Hermione's cheek. Without another word, Hermione, with a bloody nose made contact with the ground.  
She was out cold...  
"Pansy." Draco's hand was on his face. "What did you..."  
"I don't give a damn! That little bitch just needs to die!" Pansy was breathing hard, and Draco could only stare.  
For some reason...she held so much hate for those better than her and Draco could never understand why.  
  
In the common room, Draco sat there, reading a book filled with spells of Dark Magic. He knew why he was reading it, but at the same time he didn't.  
  
This is my life! My choice! Draco thought, thinking about what Pansy and Blaise would think of him. He read over a spell, and then a potion. When used together, the two would instantly kill the child by burning it from the inside. Draco wouldn't feel anything, and he would start to see positive results within days.  
  
Draco slowly put the book down, and then buried his head in his hands and cried. He didn't want to kill the baby, but it seemed to be the only thing he could do. As the Holidays crept up behind him, he could not return home with Harry Potter's child. But he was trapped, and he was hurt. He wanted to tell Harry, but he couldn't.  
  
"Draco..." The blonde looked up and saw Blaise standing there before him. "You need to stop this, you need to figure out what you are going to do. All the tears in the world, aren't going to fix this. You must act."  
  
"I'm going to kill it." Draco said. "I have no choice." He looked at the way Blaise glared at him. The dark colored boy wore a wise posture about him, as if he had had years of knowledge.  
"There is another choice." Blaise said. "There is always another choice. Death is an option, but not the only one." Blaise paused again and looked at him. "But it is your choice."  
  
Draco was eager to find Harry, to tell him about their child. Perhaps, when he told him, things would get better...he could possibly keep the baby.  
  
He saw Harry, outside, and he was actually alone. He didn't hesitate to run towards the brunette, who stood at the edge of the lake, just looking about. When he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry turned around and looked at him. His green eyes shot a glance of anger at Draco.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Harry yelled at Draco, balling his fist. "You hurt Hermione!"  
"I didn't!" Draco replied, holding his hands up. "That was Pansy."  
"And what's the difference? You're all the same!" Harry made a motion to punch Draco, but arm just fell and hit his side. "I can't believe I ever loved you. You're shit Malfoy, get lost...or just die."  
  
Harry left Draco standing there at the lake, not even caring to look back.  
  
Pansy tried to stop Draco, but he ignored her.  
He had required all the potions he needed and he had silently recited the spell over and over again. He was prepared to take the life of the child, he had no regrets.  
He headed into the room of requirements where Pansy couldn't get to him.  
Quickly, he brewed the potion, using the items in the room to his disposal. He poured the potion into a glass flask and then drank it. It went down his system, and felt like a cool and calming sensation. Then taking his wand from his cloak, he aimed the tip at his stomach and mumbled the curse.  
  
Though he didn't feel pain or anything like that, he felt an emptiness within him. He felt something cold in his stomach but not painful, then it became warm and soothing for a second and then...it stopped. Then, it must've been his imagination, he heard...he heard the sound of a child. The noise was quiet, distant, but yet it was so close. The child screamed, cried and then...it all stopped, it vanished. There was no more noise, no more movement...no more heartbeat.  
  
Those screams Draco heard, they were the sound of his child dying. He wasn't in pain, but his baby was and that made him feel nothing but painful guilt.  
Draco fell to his knees and stared at his shaking hands.  
"I'm sorry..." He said. "But it's all I could do to save you...please forgive me." He said, hearing something or someone approaching behind him. He turned and saw Pansy staring at him with tears in her eyes.  
"So you did it?" She asked.  
Draco nodded, and the two both burst into tears. Pansy ran on the floor next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
The two just cried together, not speaking a word.  
  
Five Years Later  
  
Draco found naked himself naked, tossed between the sheets of another man. He didn't know this man, he didn't even know how he arrived at this man's house. He just felt that strong friction between his shaking legs, he didn't feel that happy tingling feeling that he felt with Harry. No this was different, as it always was.  
  
No matter how hard he tried, he could never seal that hole of guilt and loneliness. Man after man, promise after promise...they didn't matter. He could never feel the same way he did with the infamous Harry Potter.  
  
These nights...having sex with strange men...they were just ruining Draco from the inside, he needed to go back to the source. He needed to find Harry Potter.  
  
It was not a simple task for an Ex-Death Eater to find Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived", but Draco did find him, living the luxuries that he deserved. Harry allowed Draco into his home, and allowed him to talk.  
  
"But make it quick." Harry warned. "Malfoy."  
  
"Okay..." Draco's voice was quiet, as he listened to the tone of Harry's voice. It was almost as if Harry had forgotten the feelings and the passion the two used to share.  
  
Perhaps he did...this would just be a painful reminder.  
  
As Draco told the story, he sat down and started from the beginning. He made sure to add every detail, from the time when he figured out, to the time he attempted to tell Harry. He brought up the fight with Hermione, and then of course, he brought up the fact about living with Bellatrix and Lucius. All the while...he slowly led up to the painful climax.  
  
"Draco," Harry voice was dry, and his skin was scarcely pale. "Draco...what did you do? Where is our child?"  
  
"I..." Draco tried to fight back those old emotions, but they were stronger than he remembered. "I had to Harry! I was alone, I had no one!" He stood up. "I killed our baby! You have to understand the position I was in!"  
  
Harry put his hand to his heart, but Draco kept on talking. "You didn't want me, I couldn't...Harry?" The brunette was pale and had currently fallen on the floor with his hand on his heart. "Harry!" Draco fell to his knees and placed Harry's head in his lap. The brunette was breathing hard and his heart was beating fast. Draco had no idea what to do as Harry laid in his lap, having some sort of attack.  
  
Seconds passed, minutes passed...then hours. Harry had stopped moving, his heart had stopped beating and he lay there in Draco's lap, dead.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Draco whispered, bending over and kissing Harry's forehead. His own hands were shaking as he cradled the dead body. "If I could go back into the past...and fix everything, I would...I swear I would..."  
  
He cried harder and harder as the guilt from years ago, crept back into his heart.  
  
Five Years Later  
  
Draco was older, and he had gotten his life together. He was now married to Astoria Greengrass and with her, they had a beautiful son.  
  
Draco named him Scorpius, a name in mind that he would have married his previous child, but it never happened. Draco didn't really know why he loved Astoria...she was a pureblood witch. Everybody was pressing towards it, except of course Pansy. She hated the Greengrass' and actually, loved Draco herself to. But he had to distance himself from her, from Blaise from everybody.  
  
The rich and wealthy Greengrass family seemed to cure his depression, so he left everything he knew and started a life with her.  
  
Still things were hard, for him, especially on July 31st. That was Harry Potter's birthday, his first love and his only true love. On that date, every year he made it mandatory that he leave a rose at his grave. However, Scorpius and Astoria got in the way and Harry and the unborn baby became a distant memory.  
  
Never once did he tell his family about this, it was only something that he kept to himself, and occasionally something that he'd talk to Pansy or Blaise about.  
  
But deep down inside, he knew that the feeling and the guilt would build up inside of him and eat him alive. Again, not matter how much he wanted to deny it, he needed to get something done.  
  
"What do you want?" Pansy asked, she sounded mad as she stood outside her door. "Make it quick."  
  
"Pansy_" "Let's get something straight. For the first time in five years without any contact, you've come to visit me. So what ever it is, it better be good." She glared at him. "And how's Astoria going, and your son?"  
  
Draco knew that as much as Pansy hated Astoria, she hated Scorpius even more, for obvious reasons.  
  
"That's not the reason I came Pansy, can you let me in?"  
  
"No, we can talk out here...so hurry up."  
  
"I feel guilty."  
  
"You don't say? I don't know how someone as heartless as yourself is capable of guilt." Pansy replied. "Have you visited Harry's grave, or are you to busy fucking your wife so you can make more children?" She clenched her fist. "Those children don't deserve to live, your son should be dead." There was nothing but venom in her voice. "He should have died, just like..."  
  
"Pansy...don't say stuff like that!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Why?" She asked, wiping her eyes. "Because it's true? Leave this place and don't ever come back Draco!" And with that, Pansy hurried back inside, and slammed her door.  
  
Draco felt guilt for breaking her heart the way he did, but she had to understand how he felt! Astoria was a cure for what had happened in the past! Yes, he didn't know if it was love or not he felt for her, but he did love his son...  
  
Scorpius was almost like a replacement for the child he lost. A gift for him, after all that happened...  
  
More than once, when he was an infant, "Auntie Pansy" had tried to take his life. Because of that, Astoria deemed her mentally unstable. She was sent to Azkaban and then to St. Mungo's for a while. Blaise had gotten her out, and she presently lived with him. Now those two were happy together, they were a mirror image of want Draco wanted his life to be. They had no worries...they didn't have to worry about pains of the past, like he did.  
  
The only person from his past that was allowed to visit him, was Daphne Greengrass, and that was always terrible on Draco's part.  
  
He wanted his life back, or better yet, he wanted the life that he could have had. With Harry, and their baby, with Pansy and Blaise coming over every other weekend, with nothing but happiness...  
  
But that would obviously never happen, he was doomed with the life of a pureblood...  
  
But it was time for him to stop it all, it was time for him to let this all go and put it in the past, behind him.  
  
It was July Thirty First, and Draco stood in the graveyard, looking down at Harry's grave.  
  
He had a bouquet of red and white roses in his hands.  
  
Slowly he knelt down, and placed the roses before the grave stone that read:  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
A Hero to the Muggle World and Wizard World Alike  
  
"And The Last Enemy That Can Be Conquered, is Death."  
  
1 Corinthians 15:20-26  
  
Draco felt tears roll from his eyes as he traced over the stone letters.  
  
"Harry...I'm so sorry that all I can do is apologize!" He said, with a trembling voice. "I feel so...so guilty, you just don't understand! If I could go back in the past and...and..." Draco managed to catch himself as he spoke. "and fix everything, I would. I know you're happy, you and our child!" Draco walked forward and embraced the tomb stone as if he was embracing Harry.  
  
"I love you." He whispered. "I love you more than I have ever loved anybody else, and I want you to know that."  
  
He let go ,and stood up, looking at the tombstone. A warm and calm feeling fell over him, almost as if someone was pulling him into a strong embrace. Sighing, he wiped his damp eyes with his sleeve and turned around, walking away.  
  
Draco left every ounce of hate, guilt and pain there at that tombstone. He had a feeling that things were going to get better as he made his way out of the grave yard and as he walked, it could have been his imagination but he thought he heard the sound of a child's laughter.

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter! Please comment though!**


End file.
